


Kinnetik, late at night

by aschicca



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, post-513 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: It’s late at night at Kinnetik, but someone’s still there.





	Kinnetik, late at night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2009.

It was late at night at Kinnetik, and everything was dark. All the noises, the voices, the activities that constantly animated the place during office hours had long since faded away, and the building was now almost completely empty. But there was something wrong, something that came to interrupt the quiet rest of an empty office… there were voices, and a light. And they came from the CEO’s office.

Ted Schmidt was seated behind the Boss’s desk and was looking intently at the computer screen. His fingers tried repeatedly to enter the right combination of keys that would give him access to the information he was seeking. Ted’s brow was furrowed in concentration, and he occasionally let out a soft curse when his attempts failed.

“Theodore, really, how hard can this be?”

“It would be a lot easier, Bri, if you would stop hovering on me and breathing on my neck!” Ted replied, looking at Brian Kinney who was currently leaning over him, a hand on his own desk, the other on the chair Ted was now occupying.

“May I remind you whose fault is it that we’re here at this time at night, Theodore?”

“Not mine! I told you the problem was a glitch with our internet connection. It’s not my fault if the money wasn’t transferred from Kinnetik’s account to the magazine’s! It was…”

“A glitch. Yes, you said that. I don’t care. Fix this. Now.” Brian’s voice was deadly serious. “Funny how the same circumstances that got you this job are about to make you lose it. Along with, possibly, your life.”

“I’m working on it, but putting pressure on me it’s not the best way to help me!”

“Who said I’m here to help you?” But, while saying that, Brian rose and simply stood beside his desk so that he stopped invading Ted’s space. “Do you think I like wasting my time? I’d have lots of better things to do tonight, you know?”

“Yeah, fucking, sucking…” Ted said nodding his head and rolling his eyes.

“Do I hear a mocking tone there, Theodore?”

“Uh.. no, Bri. Not at all.” Ted smiled at Brian’s glare. “I was just thinking that Justin won’t be home until tomorrow.”

“And what, pray tell, has that to do with anything?”

“Well, you know, sucking and fucking equals Justin.” Ted realized, too late unfortunately, that maybe he really shouldn’t have said something like that. Especially not since the stupid website still refused to let him access the money.

“Since when?” Was Brian’s icy reply.

“Uh… you know, Boss, I really think I should concentrate on the work I’m here to do so, maybe…”

“Theodore. Answer me.”

“Well, uh… since.. since…” Ted had not been really worried about losing his job, no matter what Brian said. Brian was always threatening to fire him, it was almost a daily occurrence, but it was an empty threat and they both knew it. Plus, Brian knew perfectly well that the issues with the internet connection were responsible for the problem at hand. No, Ted had not been worried. Not until he had opened his stupid mouth and hinted at Brian’s supposed monogamy.

Deciding to be brave and hoping that the friendship he and Brian were developing lately would save his life, Ted sighed and continued. “Since Justin came home from New York two years ago, Brian, with that contract in his hands and the choice of living here and going to the City only for business. No one has seen you in the backroom since then. Well, not alone at least.”

Brian stared down at Ted – who now could completely understand the feelings of an ant staring up at the foot that’s about to crush it – for what seemed like hours, then spoke again. “We’re not monogamous, Theodore. Not that it’s any of yours or anyone else’s fucking business, obviously. If I want to get my dick sucked when the lad is in New York, I have no troubles picking up the phone and ordering in. I don’t need to go to the backroom of my own fucking club to get a random lay.”

Resisting the urge to check himself to make sure he really hadn’t been smashed by Brian’s foot, Ted nodded; then, pushing his luck, said, “And what about Justin?”

“What about him?”

“Does he ‘order in’ while he’s in New York, too?”

Brian shrugged and Ted didn’t insist. But then, weirdly enough, Brian spoke again, “I’m not like you or Mikey, Theodore. I’m never going to be a Stepford fag. Justin knows that and he feels the same way. That’s why I’m still keeping him around.” The last bit was said with a tiny grin that belied Brian’s words. “So no,” Brian continued surprising Ted, “Justin doesn’t own my cock. But lately tricks are really disappointing, no one measures up with Sunshine’s talent, therefore sometimes I don’t even bother calling someone else.”

“And who do you call instead?” Ted asked smiling, knowing perfectly what Brian’s answer would be.

“Phone sex isn’t bad. You should try it, Ted,” smiled Brian. “Now, enough with the chit-chat. Go back to work because I have no intention of spending the night here.” And with that Brian picked up some paper he had to review, and sat on the sofa.

Ted grinned and got back to work.

*** 

“Done!” A triumphant Ted yelled half an hour later. “Money transferred, Boss, everything’s back as it should be.”

“About time, Theodore.” Brian said standing up. He then went to place what he had been reading on his own desk and waited for Ted to shut off the computer. “Go on, now, I’m sure the hubby is all worried. You can tell him you still have your job, and you two can engage in whatever disgusting activity you do when you’re alone.”

“Thank you, Bri. I’ll spare you the disgusting details.”

“How considerate of you.” Brian deadpanned making Ted laugh.

“What about you?” Ted continued. “What are your plans for the rest of the night?”

The look on Brian’s face clearly asked, “And why should I share my plans with _you_?” but he nonetheless graced Ted with a shrug of his shoulders to indicate that he had no plans. Or no time to share them.

Ted was about to bid his goodbye when Brian’s phone rang. After taking it out of his pocket, and checking the screen to see who was calling, Brian answered with a smile on his face. 

“Hey there, New York Boy.”

Ted grinned and mouthed, “Phone Sex!” Brian simply glared at him and raised one finger in front of Ted’s face. The message was clear: not a single word about what had been shared before in his office. Ted mimicked the zipping of his own lips and exited, waving Brian goodbye.

*

It was late that night at Kinnetik. Everything was immersed in darkness, and to an outside observer it would have looked like an empty building, resting and preparing itself for the noises and the activities he’d have to endure during the, fast approaching, following day.

But there was still something unusual. The light still shone in the CEO’s office and voices still came from within. One voice, actually. A voice that whispered and moaned soft words in a tone used only when speaking to a particular man: the 'Justin' whose name that voice suddenly let out in a choked groan.

After that, it wasn’t long before that last light was shut off and that last voice ceased speaking. The sound of Brian Kinney’s footsteps quietly faded away, and the building, finally, could find its rest.


End file.
